Lauren's Secret
by Crysie1979
Summary: Lauren has a secret and shares with Puck
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lauren's Secret

Author: Crysie1979

Rating: M

Warning: mushy

Fandom: Glee

Couple: Lauren/Puck

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. Not even going to try and claim them as mine. Wished that they were,. This story is fiction and it comes from my twisted mind.

Summary: Read it and you will see….

Feedback: Please and thank you

A/N: I don't know if this will be more than a one-shot or not. I'd love to hear what you think... Please forgive all mistakes. I try to edit myself, but I always miss things.. I am new to posting and sharing my writing... Hope you like it...

Puck's head lifted as a finger trailed slowly over the back of his neck. His pen rested forgotten in his hand when he felt the brush of a soft hand slipping under his shirt and down his chest.

"I have a secret, Puck." Lauren's husky voice caressed his nerves. A shiver shot up his spine. He didn't know her voice could do that and he found himself wanting to hear it again.

"And what's that baby girl?" he asked in a slightly choked whisper.

Her breath was hot against the shell of his ear as she whispered,

"I want you, Puck and only you" and with that Lauren gave him a sexy come hear look and walked out of the class room. Puck sat staring at the door where Lauren has just walked out of and it took a few seconds before he realized she was giving him what he wanted. Then he grabbed his stuff and ran after the beautiful woman that he was crushing on.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I borrowed this Poem. It is my all time favorite. It is called Can I call You Angel and it is by Erin Sheets

Puck left the choir room smiling like an idiot. He knew what he had to do and he was going to need some help and a lot of confidence. He walked up to Sam and Finn and asked for their help. They looked at him like he was a little crazy but since Finn knew Puck the longest, he could tell when he was being serious or not. They went to work writing a poem and finding a song.

The three boys walked into the choir room and told Mr. Shue that they had something that they wanted to do.

Puck, You all know that I am in love with Lauren but she keeps shutting me out. So I am trying this is. Lauren please listen and listen closely.

The snow fell, leaving a halo of white upon your head,  
and that's when I said,  
"Can I call you Angel?"

You looked at me with surprise,  
but I could see it in your eyes,  
and I knew.

As you sang silent night,  
your beautiful voice put me at ease,  
and I asked please,  
"Can I call you Angel?"

A smile came to your face with serenity and grace,  
but you said not a word.  
In my darkest hours you held my hand,  
never leaving my side, and I said, while I cried,  
"Can I call you Angel? "

You then began to wipe the tears away  
and erase all the gray in my life.  
You led me down a path of gold,  
telling me of the creator above,  
and again I asked with a greater love,  
"Can I call you Angel?"

You never answered my plea,  
so I fell to my knee in prayer.  
As I opened my eyes, I could see you before me;  
Your wings spread and a golden halo upon your head  
and one last time I said,  
Can I call you my Angel

Puck took a chance and looked at Lauren and she had tears rolling down her cheeks just the rest of the girls.

Puck, " I am not done. The boys and I are going to do a song for you. I want you to please believe me when I say that I would do anything to make you see that I am serious about you and us."

Yeah  
I'm not that kind of guy who can take a broken heart  
So don't ever leave  
I don't want to see us part  
The very thought of losing you means  
That everything  
Would go down under  
Chorus:  
I'll be loving you forever  
Just as long as you want me to be  
I'll be loving you forever  
All this love's for you and me, yeah  
(I'll be loving you)  
I'll be  
(I'll be loving you)  
Loving you  
(The things you do)  
Yeah, it's forever  
(I'll be loving you)  
I'll be  
(I'll be loving you)  
Loving you, yeah  
I count the blessings that keep our love new  
There's one for me  
And a million for you

[ From: . ]

There's just so much that I want to say  
But when I look at you  
All my thoughts get in the way  
Chorus  
We've learned to fall to every turn by now  
This love will last forever  
I can see it all now  
(I'll be loving you)  
I'll be  
(I'll be loving you)  
Loving you  
(The things you do)  
Yeah, it's forever  
(I'll be loving you)  
I'll be  
(I'll be loving you)  
Loving only you, girl  
Oh girl  
I'll be loving only you  
(I'll be loving you)  
(I'll be loving you)  
Be loving you girl

He then sat the guitar down and Finn and Sam moved out of the way as Puck walked up to Lauren, she threw her arms around his neck and he held onto her as she cried. She whispered in his ear " I love you" and that got Puck to smile and the whole class as seen that he is not the badass as he pretends he is.


End file.
